Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates generally to computer science and, more specifically, to animating sketches via kinetic textures.
Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of computer animation software applications currently exist that provide artists, animators, and casual users alike with tools for generating animations. For example, a conventional animation application could provide a user with drawings tools for sketching individual frames of an animation. Once the user has sketched each frame of the animation, the animation application strings the frames together into an animated movie.
However, one problem with the animation application mentioned above is that animations composed of a large number of moving objects can be tedious and time-consuming to prepare. For example, for each different frame of the animation, the user typically must redraw each individual moving object, with only slight differences in position or orientation. Further, the user must draw many such frames to produce a smooth-looking animation. Although other specialized tools exist beyond frame-to-frame techniques, these tools generally provide exceedingly complex interfaces that may not be conducive to the rapid generation of animations.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is a more effective approach to generating animated sketches.